


Darling Keeper

by Breton_Mage



Series: Kaine X Cicero [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Topping, Knife Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Kink Meme, The Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, light degrading, marking kink, top cicero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breton_Mage/pseuds/Breton_Mage
Summary: Cicero looked down at their conjoined hands. “Now let me do what the keeper does best,” he said slowly. He gently pushed Kaine onto his back, allowing him to move further up the bed before leaning over him.“Let me take care of you.”
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s), Cicero/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Male Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Kaine X Cicero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122962
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	Darling Keeper

Cicero walked alongside Kaine cheerfully, jester hat jingling with every step he took as he hummed a song. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, the light painting their features with a dusty pink hue. They had been walking down this worn dirt road for what seemed like hours. Kaine was practically exhausted, but Cicero was still just as energetic as he was when they had initially set out on their mission. 

“How do you do it?” Kaine said with a groan, lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the blaring sun. 

Cicero stopped his humming and turned his attention to the tired Nord beside him. “Do what?” He asked innocently. 

“How do you have so much energy??” Kaine questioned in response. It’s not that it bothered him, he loved when he was able to bring Cicero along on missions. He always made things...interesting, to say the least. 

Cicero stared at Kaine for a long moment before letting out one of his signature maniacal laughs. 

“Can you keep a secret?” 

Kaine raised an eyebrow at that, turning his head to spare Cicero a confused glance. “Sure?” He said hesitantly. 

“Well, so can I!” Cicero replied cheerfully. He gave Kaine a kiddish smile, a mischievous glint in his eye. Kaine sighed. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at Cicero’s witty remark. 

“Got me there...” Kaine said with an amused scoff. Cicero hummed in response before continuing to walk down the path, hands clasped behind him. 

They had been tasked with the duty of eliminating a target in Markarth. Nazir had sent them out with little information on the target, vague as always. Not that it mattered. Kaine and Cicero were the most experienced out of all of the dark brotherhood members. This would be easy. 

“Looks like we’ve reached Rorikstead,” Kaine said quietly. “We could stay at the inn and rest up.” 

Cicero caught sight of the small village and a huge grin appeared on his face as he practically skipped towards it. Kaine sighed and followed after him, keeping a light pace due to his fatigue. 

The townspeople were heading home for the day. Most of them sat on their porches, shooting curious glances at the strangers who had just strode in. Kaine kept his gaze studied on the ground as they walked, trying his best to keep a low profile and seem as unsuspicious as possible while Cicero waltzed in like he owned the place. 

He opened the door to the tavern and held it open for Kaine with the same carefree grin. “After you, _listener_ .” 

Kaine snorted and couldn’t help but smile as he walked in. Cicero followed close behind as he bought the keys for their shared room. The inn keeper hurriedly handed them their key before disappearing down the hall. The two had a habit of intimidating anyone and everyone they came into contact with, so it surely wasn’t unusual. 

Kaine made his way down the corridor, taking note of the empty rooms he passed along the way. From the looks of it, they were the only guests - which wasn’t surprising. Rorikstead was known to be rather isolated. The forest surrounding the small village was overrun with bandits of all sorts. When he finally reached their assigned room, Kaine searched his pockets for the key only to discover that it was no longer in his possession. 

“Looking for this?” Cicero asked with a playful smirk. He held up the key ring and twirled it around his index finger tauntingly. 

“Sometimes I wonder why you didn’t just become a thief, Cicero,” Kaine mumbled as he snatched the key and slid it into the lock. 

Cicero’s voice filled the empty hall with his sing song laughter, “Never understood thieves, really... take someone's things before you kill them? And they call _me_ crazy...”

Kaine laughed as he let himself inside, throwing his pack onto the double bed. Cicero joined him, closing the door as he did. 

The room was dimly lit, with only a few candles on a small desk in the corner. It looked depressing. But Kaine was so exhausted he couldn’t care less. He sighed as he carefully took off his weapons and his armor, placing them on a nearby chair carelessly. 

Cicero had been awfully quiet. So much so that Kaine had nearly forgotten he was there in the room with him. After his shirt was off and he was left in his undergarments, Kaine turned to face his jester who stood across from him. He had an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were roaming the marks on Kaine’s chest. 

“Some of these cuts are fresh...” Cicero all but whispered. He carefully walked over to Kaine who was sitting on the edge of the bed and lightly traced one of the cuts with the tip of his finger. 

“What happened?” He asked, his voice unusually low. 

Kaine blinked up at him. He was almost hesitant to answer the man who stood before him. He was acting so... _Different_ _._ So serious. He wasn’t used to seeing this side of his keeper. 

“Yesterday, while you were setting up camp,” Kaine began slowly. “I ran into a couple of bandits. They got me pretty good but I took care of them.”

Cicero stared at him with that same unreadable face, his gaze unwavering as they locked eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked. His tone was stone cold, making Kaine think he took Cicero’s usual cheerful energy for granted. 

“It was irrelevant,” Kaine answered quietly. He never broke their stare, but the dark look in Cicero’s eyes made him wish he had. The jester’s usual playful behavior often made Kaine forget one very important fact. Cicero was dangerous. He had seen the fool of hearts in battle before, had watched as the man killed people with the same menacing grin every single time. The way he did it with such casualty never ceased to amaze him. Kaine had a habit of staying too serious on their missions, he even scolded Cicero occasionally for cracking a joke at the worst time and almost getting them caught. That was the thingabout Cicero. This was all just a fun game to him, a simple pass time. He was never worried about getting caught because it had yet to happen. He somehow always made his way out of things unscathed...undetected. 

Cicero remained standing before Kaine. He carefully leaned down to kneel before his listener who was still lost in thought, reaching out with his hands and splaying his fingertips over his chest. He traced over the scabs lightly... softly.

“It’s not irrelevant,” He murmured. Kaine covered one of Cicero’s hands with his own and began to trace patterns over it with his thumb. 

Cicero looked down at their conjoined hands. “Now let me do what the keeper does best,” he said slowly. He gently pushed Kaine onto his back, allowing him to move further up the bed before leaning over him.

“Let me take care of you.” 

Kaine stared up at him in curiosity. It seemed he had become more confident from their last encounter. Cicero smiled down at him, reaching out to cup his cheek gently. All Kaine could do was stare up at him quietly as he leaned down and stole his lips in a soft kiss. Cicero glided his lips lightly against Kaine’s, hand lightly gripping his jaw as he did. Hetraced his jawline with his thumb, scratching at the smooth skin. Kaine tried his best to reciprocate the kiss, meeting Cicero with the same passion as he gripped the nape of his neck. Cicero pressed Kaine further into the pillows, hands pressing gently against his shoulders as he grazed his bottom lip with his teeth. Kaine allowed Cicero to maneuver him however he wanted, going willingly with each gentle direction. As much as he hated to admit it, Cicero had Kaine wrapped around his pretty little finger. The fool could ask him to jump off a bridge and he would probably do it. 

Cicero broke free from the kiss, moving to trail his lips over Kaine’s neck. Kaine allowed his thoughts to wander as Cicero pressed into his skin. He parted his lips gently, creating a silent O and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Kaine tilted his head to the side to give him more access and closed his eyes, trying not to think of the growing problem in his groin. 

“They marked you.”

Kaine’s eyes opened slowly. He strained his neck to look at Cicero who was now hovering above his chest. He cradled Kaine’s face before he leaned down and slid his tongue along a long mark. Kaine hissed at the pain. Even though he was already beginning to heal, his skin was still rather sensitive. Cicero gently caressed Kaine’s cheek as he pressed soft kisses onto each of his wounds. 

“Only _I_ can mark you,” Cicero said quietly. He ran his hand up Kaine’s neck and pressed gently into the bruise he had left there, as if to emphasize his point. Kaine’s mouth fell open as he tilted his head even further. 

Cicero searched Kaine’sface for any sign of discomfort before he reached down and lightly traced a finger down his member through the thin fabric. Kaine’s eyes shot open at that, his attention being drawn down to his abdomen once again. He stared up at Cicero as he loomed over him, leaning on his elbow beside Kaine’s head and reaching down. He gave a gentle squeeze before reaching to his side. Kaine watched through hazy eyes as Cicero slowly unsheathed his ebony dagger. 

Cicero glanced over at him, afraid that he would see fear or apprehension in his eyes. But he found none. 

“You’re not scared?” Cicero asked. His voice was casual and teasing, as if he wasn’t holding a dagger over a very naked and vulnerable man. 

“Should I be?” Kaine asked half-heartedly, an amused smile on his face. Cicero shot him a cocky grin before he lightly traced the dagger along his chest. The blade was cool, a welcoming sensation against Kaine’s burning hot skin. He found himself actually leaning into it, which made Cicero chuckle mischievously. He wasn’t pressing nearly hard enough to break the skin, but at this point Kaine was so turned on he wouldn’t mind if he did. The blade ran further down, over his abs before stopping just above his undergarments. Cicero gently slid the tip of the dagger beneath the band, which made Kaine suck in a hesitant breathe. 

“I could do anything to you right now...” Cicero whispered against Kaine’s ear. He slid the dagger further before it disappeared beneath the fabric completely. Kaine’s member twitched when he felt the side of the blade pressing against it, which made Cicero smirk. 

“...Cicero, you could stab me and I would say thank you,” Kaine said nonchalantly. Cicero pulled away from his ear to meet his gaze. He smiled awkwardly as Cicero started laughing maniacally. 

“Of course this is getting you all hot and bothered, listener,” Cicero said lightly. He quickly tilted the blade up and ripped through the fabric of Kaine’s underwear in one swift motion. His erection immediately sprung free from its confinement, much to his relief. 

“Mm. Looks like I was right,” Cicero muttered under his breathe. Kaine felt a light blush on his cheeks as Cicero laid his blade flat against the head of his member, collecting the pre-cum which had gathered there. He lifted the dagger to Kaine’s mouth and pressed it against his closed lips expectantly. 

“Won’t you help clean up the mess you’ve made?” 

Kaine’s eyes widened in shock. He _definitely_ was not used to Cicero being the one in control, and he was amazed at how confident he became in such a short amount of time. They only had sex once before, and he seemed so unsure of himself back then.It’s like he had flipped a switch of some kind. 

“Well?” Cicero raised an eyebrow and stared at him expectantly, still holding the dagger before him. Kaine blushed harder, his cheeks now a dusty red as he slowly opened his mouth. He poked out his tongue hesitantly, before laying it flat against the side of the blade. He licked it once, then twice, tasting himself and effectively cleaning the cool metal. Once he was done, Cicero pulled the blade away, twisting it in his grasp as if to admire Kaine’s work. 

“That’s good, listener... very good,” he murmured, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Kaine’s lips. Kaine lifted his head to try and deepen the kiss but Cicero pulled away, leaving him to flop back onto the pillows with a disappointed grunt. 

Cicero leaned back on his knees and began to undo his armor, pulling the shirt over his head and kicking off his pants. He threw them somewhere on the other side of the room, not that Kaine cared. He was much more interested in the man nestling himself between his legs. 

“Have _you_ done this before?” Cicero asked smugly. Kaine let out a light laugh and ran a hand through Cicero’s soft red hair. 

“Yes... But, it’s been awhile.” 

Cicero smiled at that, before reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing his bag. He pulled out an all too familiar vial and settled back before Kaine. 

Kaine scoffed amusedly, “you certainly came prepared.” 

Cicero laughed and ran a hand up Kaine’s thigh as he undid the lid. 

“Not as prepared as you’re about to be,” He quipped back with his sing song voice. Kaine smiled before settling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He propped his legs up for Cicero the best he could, but the cheeky jester spread them even further apart. 

Cicero lowered himself onto his elbows and faintly traced his finger up Kaine’s straining member. Kaine closed his eyes and felt himself unintentionally thrust up into nothing, as Cicero had pulled himself away.

“So _eager_...” Cicero said tauntingly as he slid his finger further down. Kaine huffed at the teasing, slinging an arm over his eyes. 

Cicero poured a bit of the substance onto his fingers before tracing Kaine’s entrance. Kaine remained silent, but he let out a slow breathe as one of Cicero’s fingers slipped in to the hilt. 

Cicero wrapped his arm around one of Kaine’s thighs, leaning in to place hot kisses against the soft skin as he poked and prodded. Kaine groaned as he felt Cicero’s teeth lightly graze his inner thigh, straining his neck to look down and watch Cicero’s handy work. 

Cicero carefully slid in another finger, not stopping his ministrations for a second. Kaine was amazed by how well the man could multitask, he made it look so effortless as he sucked more deep red marks into his skin. 

He let out a sigh as Cicero withdrew his fingers, leaning up to loom over Kaine once more. He had that same mischievous glint in his eye which Kaine knew all too well at this point. 

“...What are you waiting for?” Kaine asked with a grin, laughing at the frown Cicero shot his way. He watched as Cicero poured more of the substance onto his length, spreading it thoroughly. 

“Patience is a virtue, listener.” 

Cicero’s voice was mocking, and a small smirk overtook his features as he lined himself up with Kaine’s entrance. Kaine glanced down between them. Cicero’s member was a bit shorter than his, but it definitely was not small by any means. Kaine gulped nervously, which did not go unnoticed by his keeper. 

Cicero sighed casually as he slid the head along Kaine’s entrance teasingly. “You know... While you were inside of me I wondered what it felt like for you,” he said, voice unwavering despite his crude words. Kaine felt his cheeks flush again as he watched Cicero’s teasing member bob up and down between his legs. His mind raced as he remembered the first time they had slept together. Kaine had been the one in control. He had made Cicero make the most sinful and lewd sounds, all the while taking him for himself. He was used to being in control. Most of the men he had slept with had wanted him to be, after all. But Cicero was...different. He did things to him, made him feel things he wasn’t aware he was capable of feeling. And it made him incredibly vulnerable. 

“I’m going to fuck you like you fucked me.” 

Cicero spoke lowly, his voice dark. Kaine’s eyes widened as Cicero suddenly pushed the head of his cock into him, gently at first before sliding more in. Kaine visibly flinched, reaching up to grab Cicero, anything he could reach. He ended up with his hands on Cicero’s upper arms, nails digging into them as he clenched his eyes shut against the pain. He meant what he said earlier, he had done this before. But the stretch still got him every time. 

“You’re so...warm,” Cicero muttered under his breathe. He couldn’t take his eyes off of their conjoined bodies. Only the head was in, but it already felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. And Kaine was so goddamn tight around him, it took a lot of restraint for Cicero to not fuck the daylights out of him right then and there. 

Kaine’s brows furrowed as he leaned his head back, trying to focus on his breathing. Cicero glanced up at his listener, pity immediately overtaking him as he remembered the pain he had been in when he was in that position. He immediately leaned over to place a soft kiss onto Kaine’s forehead, running his hand up to cup the nape of his neck, gripping the hair there. Kaine winced as Cicero accidentally pushed further in, immediately stopping when he got halfway. 

“Are you in pain..?” Cicero asked quietly, his eyes not leaving Kaine’s face. Kaine opened his eyes slowly, before confidently shaking his head. 

“Fuck me.” He said, his voice soft yet demanding. 

Cicero’s eyes widened at that. He hadn’t expected Kaine to be ready so quickly but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He smiled darkly, making Kaine shiver slightly. Cicero leaned forward until his head was beside Kaine’s ear, raising a single hand up to grip the headboard above them as he gave Kaine a gentle roll of his hips. Kaine’s hands moved to grip the back of Cicero’s shoulders, his eyes falling shut at the gentle thrusts. 

Cicero was concentrated on controlling himself. He knew Kaine wanted him to fuck him with everything he had, but as he had said earlier, patience was a virtue. And good things come to those who wait. He let out a low moan as he felt Kaine’s body pull him deeper inside, clenching around him. Cicero was always vocal when he got intimate, but Kaine had been silent the entire night, except for the occasional grunt. 

Kaine grimaced as he felt Cicero’s thick length slide even deeper into himself. He had his face buried into Cicero’s neck as he practically drew blood from his shoulders with his nails. Cicero gripped the headboard tighter as he allowed himself to give Kaine a deeper thrust, pulling back before ever so slowly pushing back in. 

“Hah...” Kaine whispered weakly against him, face turning a dark shade of red at the sound he had just made. 

Cicero smirked against Kaine’s ear.

“Your darling keeper is bigger than you thought, hm?” 

Kaine squeezed his eyes shut at that, wrapping his arms around Cicero’s neck in an effort to hide his blushing face. He knew what he was referencing, and it only made him blush harder as he thought about how the roles had reversed. 

Cicero gently pulled out once more, before sharply pushing back in with everything he had. Kaine let out a pained yelp, immediately throwing a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Cicero’s knuckles were turning white from how harshly he was gripping the headboard, brows furrowed in concentration. He suddenly let go and raised himself to lean back onto his knees, hoisting Kaine’s thighs around his waist as he fucked into him with sharp, hard thrusts. 

Kaine’s eyes were squeezed shut as he attempted to muffle his whimpers with his hand, tears stinging his eyes from Cicero’s relentless pace. Cicero turned his attention back to Kaine, frowning when he noticed the hand over his mouth. 

“Nuh uh uh,” Cicero taunted playfully as he reached up and gently pulled Kaine’s hand away. _“None of that.”_

Kaine went to protest but was interrupted by another rather hard thrust. He tried desperately to hold back his moans but was unsuccessful as Cicero drew even more broken whimpers out of him. 

“That’s it Kaine,” Cicero murmured lovingly. “Let me hear those pretty little noises.” 

Kaine felt his member twitch at Cicero’s words. He had forgotten just how hard he was, it was difficult to think of anything besides the brutal thrusts Cicero continued to deliver. “F-fuck...” Kaine whispered as he felt the base of Cicero’s cock hitting his entrance over and over again.

Cicero suddenly hit Kaine’s prostate head on, causing him to let out a loud, lewd moan. 

Kaine started panting harshly as Cicero calmly continued thrusting up into that special spot, his short red locks falling into his eyes. Kaine felt the sense of need in his abdomen grow until it was unbearable. He quickly leaned down to grasp his member, desperately trying to get himself off as Cicero continued his unforgiving rhythm. He swept up and down his length with shaking hands, desperately trying to chase his orgasm. His fist twisted in the bed sheets beneath him as his other hand worked himself over, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Did I say you could cum, listener?” 

Cicero’s voice was filled with mock innocence. He even smiled sweetly when Kaine slowly met his gaze. His hand had stopped its ministrations immediately upon hearing Cicero’s question, cock twitching painfully against his palm and dripping with pre cum. Cicero had stopped thrusting all together, his dick completely sheathed and pressing against Kaine’s prostate. He squirmed against Cicero’s cock in an effort to get some friction before Cicero firmly pressed Kaine down into the mattress to still his movements. 

“I-“ Kaine started weakly. Cicero tilted his head expectantly, watching him with the same unwavering stare. He hummed playfully, tapping his finger against Kaine’s hand which was still draped lightly around his member. 

“It’s an easy question, Kaine.”

Kaine swallowed thickly, nervously meeting Cicero’s eyes. “No... No, you didn’t say I could cum,” he whispered before quickly averting his gaze. Cicero smirked down at him and placed his hands on Kaine’s thighs. 

“Mhm... now move your hand,” he said with that same sweet tone. Cicero spoke to him as if he was some disobedient child, and Kaine would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even more. His brows furrowed as he practically forced himself to pry his hand off of his aching member. 

“That’s a _good boy_ ,” Cicero murmured against Kaine’s lips before stealing them in a bruising kiss. Kaine yelped again as Cicero pulled out and pushed in deeply, his neglected member practically weeping between them. He found himself desperately thrusting up into nothing as Cicero had his way with him. 

“Goddammit...” Kaine muttered under his breathe as he watched Cicero’s cock disappear and reappear beneath him. Each thrust brought a new wave of pleasure but it wasn’t nearly enough to throw him over the edge.

“Such a dirty mouth you have,” Cicero teased as he lightly traced Kaine’s bottom lip with his thumb. Kaine panted lightly at Cicero’s persistence. He was amazed at how long Cicero had been fucking him, especially since it was his first time. He didn’t even look close to coming, which was utterly terrifying. 

That gave Kaine an idea. 

“Cicero...Cicero, stop” Kaine said quietly. Cicero immediately stopped and slowly pulled himself out of him, concern etched on his face. 

“What? Whats wrong?” He asked quickly, reaching up to wipe a few stray tears from Kaine’s cheek. Kaine stopped Cicero’s hand and raised it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the skin of his knuckles. 

“Nothing... but I wanted to try something, if that’s okay,” Kaine asked hesitantly. He didn’t know how Cicero would react to his idea but it was worth a shot. Cicero looked confused for a moment before he nodded and climbed off of him. Kaine scooted up a bit before pointing to the head of the bed. 

“Sit against the head board....please” he said quietly. He knew Cicero was intent on being in control tonight, but he hoped he would let him do this one thing. Cicero shot him a suspicious glance before he obliged, moving to sit with his back against the headboard as requested. 

Kaine searched through the bedsheets and found the vial again, pouring some more of the substance on his hand before applying it to Cicero’s length. Cicero hissed lightly, watching Kaine with expectant eyes. 

Kaine crawled up to him, straddling his lap and grabbing Cicero’s member. Cicero’s hands flew up to grip Kaine’s hips as he caught on, eyes going dark with desire. Kaine moaned quietly as he lowered himself down, going through the stretch all over again. 

“I...Fuck,” Kaine murmured as he slid all the way down. Cicero dug his nails into Kaine’s hips, pressing hard enough to leave small bruises in his wake. Kaine’s head fell forward onto Cicero’s shoulder, his straining member pressed between their stomachs. He desperately wanted to touch himself again, but he pushed away the urge. He was afraid of what Cicero might do if he straight up disregarded his orders. As far as Kaine was concerned, he was going to pretend he didn’t even have a dick tonight. 

Cicero patiently pressed soft kisses against Kaine’s exposed neck, trying his best not to thrust up into the warmth. Now it was Kaine’s turn to grip the headboard as he carefully lifted himself up a bit before pressing back down. Cicero’s nails dug into him harder as Kaine started moving. His slow movements were so different from Cicero’s hard thrusts. 

Kaine let out a weak whimper as Cicero thrusted up into him lightly, matching his movements. Soon Kaine was riding him like his life depended on it, desperately trying to hit his prostate every time. His legs were tired and started to feel like jelly but he didn’t care, he kept up with his fast pace, moaning each time Cicero pulled him further down onto his cock. 

Kaine squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth fell open as Cicero slid a hand into his hair, yanking his head back and reaching up to graze his teeth against Kaine’s neck. 

Suddenly Kaine felt Cicero bite down onto his soft skin, _hard_. 

“C-Cicero...” Kaine moaned out quietly. He continued to thrust up and down, hitting his prostate head on each time. He groaned against Cicero’s shoulder, he might have even drooled a little bit but at this point he didn’t care. All he cared about was how unbelievably good Cicero felt inside of him. 

Then he felt it. That familiar burning sensation in his abdomen, the kind that built up over time until it became unbearable. “No...” Kaine whispered so quietly Cicero couldn’t hear. “No no no no-“ And then he was coming. He thrusted desperately onto Cicero, white spilling out of his neglected member as it twitched pathetically against nothing. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry,” Kaine whimpered as he rode out his orgasm. Once both of their chests were painted with white, Kaine slumped against Cicero’s body, panting lightly and hiding his face in his shoulder, unbelievably embarrassed. He had just came...untouched. He wasn’t even aware that was possible for him to do. His body felt so heavy, like he couldn’t move if he tried. He was still painfully aware of Cicero’s very hard member twitching inside of him, but he was too tired to care. Kaine’s eyes shot open as he heard Cicero let out a low, dangerous growl. He actually growled. Then, suddenly Kaine found himself staring at the ceiling as Cicero quickly flipped him onto his back. 

“You really came untouched, Kaine?” Cicero grunted lowly as he thrusted into him deeply. Kaine could only let out a weak moan, unable to form words as Cicero pounded into his over-sensitive body. Cicero hissed as he felt Kaine clench around him unintentionally each time he thrusted. 

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you listener?” He all but growled against Kaine’s ear, voice low and menacing. Kaine couldn’t do anything except lay there as Cicero fucked him, it was almost painful. This was the first time Cicero had spoken to him like this, and all he could do was whimper in response. His head felt fuzzy, like he could slip away at any second. He desperately reached out to grasp Cicero’s shoulders, arms, anything to keep him grounded but was stopped by Cicero snatching his wrists and pinning them above his head with one hand. 

“I said to keep your hands to _yourself_ , Kaine.” 

Cicero grunted as he gave another sharp thrust, making Kaine wince. Kaine turned his face to the side, trying to hide his dark red blush into the pillows. Cicero took advantage of Kaine’s exposed neck, raising his free hand to lightly grip it.

“Aw... what’s the matter? Are you embarrassed that you came so selfishly, darling?” Cicero hummed with the same mock innocence he had used earlier. He pressed his thumb harshly into the bite Mark he had left on Kaine’s neck, making him cry out at the sting. 

Kaine moaned as he felt Cicero continuously pound into him, his pace not faltering for a second. He desperately hoped he would come soon, he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. They had a safe word he could use at any time, but he didn’t want to. He had never seen this side of Cicero before, it did crazy things to his head. 

“I’m sorry...” Kaine whispered, nudging his head against the pillows again. He wished the bed could swallow him whole. Cicero’s gaze softened at that. He lightly ran his thumb over Kaine’s cheekbone, before releasing his grip on his wrists. But Kaine kept them there, unsure of what to do. Cicero smiled at the sign of submission, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Do you know who you belong to?” Cicero asked quietly, leaning his forehead against Kaine’s. Kaine felt Cicero’s hips falter slightly. He reached his hands up to hold Cicero’s face, straining his neck to kiss him again.

“I belong to you,” Kaine whispered against Cicero’s lips. Cicero moaned lowly, feeling himself creep closer and closer towards the edge. 

“I’m yours...” Kaine said quietly. Cicero groaned as he came undone, thrusting deeply into him. Kaine flinched as he felt Cicero twitch and cum inside of him, filling him up completely. 

Cicero panted lightly. He always fell silent when he came, not that Kaine minded. Kaine sighed as Cicero pulled out of him and flopped onto the bed. He pulled Kaine against him, holding his head to his chest and running a comforting hand through his hair. 

“I really am sorry, you know...” Kaine said plainly. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. He honestly did not mean to come like he did. 

Cicero was quiet for a long moment. He leaned onto his side and placed a gentle kiss on Kaine’s bite mark, raising his hand to entwine their fingers together. 

“Do you really think I’m upset?” Cicero asked with a laugh. “I managed to make you come without even touching you”

Kaine snorted before rolling his eyes, “Don’t let it go to your head.”

Cicero playfully patted Kaine’s chest, gazing at him lovingly. 

“It already has gone to my head...” Cicero said with a snicker. Kaine glanced down between them and saw that Cicero had already started to get hard again. 

“....fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this dynamic, I wanted to try something new :) thanks for reading!! This collection is far from over


End file.
